(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
(ii) Related Art
As a technique for high-speed data transfer, burst transfer is available. In burst transfer, data stored at consecutive memory addresses for the burst length is consecutively read from the memory. With burst transfer, data is transferred faster than in a case of using a usual technique in which an address is specified each time data is read.
An image read (scanned) by an image reading device is stored in a memory for each line of the image extending in a main scanning direction of the image reading device in a consecutive manner. At this time, high-speed image (data) reading using burst transfer is performed.